


Nurse Neon

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika recovers from a fever just to find his boss and himself in an unexpected situationFanfic for Day 7 (Free day) of KuraNeo Week 2020
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	Nurse Neon

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this takes place in chapter 120-121 in the manga when Kurapika faints, but this is canon divergent, I guess. 
> 
> This wasn't a draft for Day 2, of course not, nonsense

The last thing he remembers is that he fainted after using his nen ability too much. Probably one of his coworkers took him to the bed where he was lying. As he opened his eyes, the light blinded him, he was still drowsy. He tried to focus his vision until he saw a feminine figure that he recognized immediately.

"Miss... Neon?" Kurapika asks weakly

Swiftly, the figure turns around revealing his boss. Kurapika's face wrinkles in confusion when he sees that the girl is wearing what he could only describe as a cute but unrealistic nurse uniform: a headpiece with a red cross, a fitting pastel pink dress, and white stockings that are difficult to see and not get flustered about them. 

"It's not Miss Neon, is Nurse Neon!" the girl says joyfully 

"Boss, what are you doi-?" he wants to say something more, but the girl has stuffed his mouth with a thermometer

"Be a good patient and rest, ok?" 

Kurapika simply stares at the girl, he has always known his boss had an eccentric personality, but this situation is quite strange. Where did she get that costume anyway? At least it really suits her. Wait, he didn't just think that. 

"It looks like you don't have a fever anymore! Good!" Neon exclaims gladly as she removes the thermometer. Once Kurapika can speak again, he wants to ask the reason for her behavior, but she speaks again "If something hurts, I will cure it with my kisses" she says cutely although Kurapika registered as flirty.

"B-Boss! I..." he tries to say something as he blushes furiously

"Oh, are you hungry?" 

Out of nowhere, Neon takes out a spoon and a jelly. She grabs a small portion and tries to leave it on Kurapika's mouth, nevertheless, it lands on his cheek first, and when it reaches his mouth. Kurapika chews resigned until his mouth is free and can speak again.

"Miss Neon, why are you doing this?" 

"Because you are always taking care of me," she says "I was worried when they told me you fainted!" Kurapika can see the concern in Neon's expressive eyes, he is touched by the honest answer. 

He decides he will let her take care of him, after all, he has no energy to protest and it has been quite a long time since the last time someone indulged him. Somehow he remembered when he used to get sick and his mother let him stayed all day on his bed, deep inside he wanted to feel loved again like that, but he will never admit it. Neon sits next to him and caresses his hair almost shyly, Kurapika just let her do it while he is secretly enjoying her warm touch. 

"Wait, he is waking up," a voice said

Kurapika heard the voices of Leorio and Melody and opened his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Leorio asks

"...fine, I guess" Kurapika answers

What had happened? Did he dream of everything?

"You were saying a name... 'Neon'... who's that?" Leorio says

The blond boy and Melody looked at each other, he is sure that Melody knows what he had been dreaming because of his heartbeat, and he feels embarrassed about the feverish dream. How is he supposed to see Neon again after imagining her in an almost too revealing nurse outfit? He will punch himself after recovering from his actual state.

**Author's Note:**

> Author tries to lewd his waifu. Author fails miserably. Author is embarrassed as well. It is funny to see Kurapika flustered about an iNaPproPiaTe dream, though.


End file.
